Rabbits
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit moment manis yang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih (Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo) karena hewan peliharaan. (KaiSoo) / (Shounen-ai) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be silent readers, please. Semoga kalian suka


**Rabbits**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing: KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai dan Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tetapi, cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit moment manis yang terjadi pada sepasang kekasih—Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo—karena hewan peliharaan.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika bus yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo melaju cukup kencang di jalan yang cukup lengang. Pemandangan indah yang tersaji selama perjalanan serta angin yang berhembus cukup kencang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya karena rasa kantuk yang terus-menerus menyerangnya. Berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyibukkan diri pada hewan bertubuh mungil dengan bulu tebal berwarna abu-abu. Hewan yang memiliki telinga terjuntai ke bawah itu tampak meringkuk nyaman di pojok kandang besi bersama dengan hewan lain yang sejenis dengannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kandang besi yang semula berada di pangkuannya untuk sejajar dengan wajah manisnya kemudian sedikit memutar kandang tersebut agar kedua mata bulatnya dapat menatap lebih dekat dua hewan yang sukses membuatnya memekik gemas saat pertama kali melihatnya. Telunjuk sebelah kanannya lantas bergerak untuk menusuk-nusuk perut hewan tersebut menyebabkan hewan tersebut terbangun dari acara meringkuknya dan melompat untuk berpindah tempat ke pojok kandang yang lain.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sebelum berujar, "Popo. Mulai sekarang namamu Popo," katanya pada hewan bertubuh mungil yang memiliki warna abu-abu pada bulunya.

"Dan kau, aku akan memberimu nama Kero. Ke-ro," katanya lagi pada hewan berjenis sama dengan hewan sebelumnya namun memiliki warna bulu yang berbeda, coklat muda dengan garis-garis hitam samar menyerupai seekor macan.

Kyungsoo kembali menaruh kandang besi tersebut ke pangkuannya dan membiarkan dua hewan yang akan jadi peliharaannya itu beristirahat. Senyuman manis ia ulaskan di bibirnya bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke arah kanan untuk menatap sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyumnya seketika menghilang dan berganti dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut saat melihat sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah memejamkan mata. Ia mendadak kesal mengingat sosok tersebut begitu jijik dengan dua hewan yang baru saja dibelinya, padahal hewan tersebut sangatlah menggemaskan. Tetapi ia juga berterima kasih karena sosok itulah yang membelikan hewan yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikanku dua kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan Jongin-ah," katanya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sebelah kiri Jongin dan ikut memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya untuk menjemput mimpi indah yang sudah menunggunya di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya setelah dirasa dirinya tidak bisa tidur senyenyak sang kekasih dan teman-temannya yang lain. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling bus sebelum terpaku pada dua kelinci yang masih nyaman meringkuk di kandang besi yang ada di pangkuannya. Senyuman manis kembali ia ulaskan di bibirnya bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang jahil menggoyang-goyangkan kandang besi tersebut bermaksud untuk menggoda dua kelinci di dalamnya. Tawa kecil berhasil lolos dari bibirnya saat kelinci yang memiliki warna bulu menyerupai macan itu melompat-lompat panik karena tempat tinggalnya bergoyang-goyang, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gencar untuk menambah intensitas goncangan pada kandang tersebut. Namun sayangnya tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah indera penglihatannya menangkap kejadian ganjil di dalam kandang tersebut membuat kedua matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat.

"Popo! Popo! Popo! YA! Popo! Bangun!" Kyungsoo berteriak panik membuat pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya terperanjat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sosok pemuda tampan bernama Kim Jongin itu membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum menoleh dan menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang memunculkan raut kepanikan.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya khawatir ketika sosok sang terkasih masih saja berteriak panik seraya menatap dua kelinci yang ada di dalam kandang.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin dan tetap berteriak panik sambil telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pelan perut kelinci yang diberinya nama Popo.

"YA! Popo! Bangun!"

Jongin menggeser duduknya agar semakin merapat dengan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus-ngelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang merasakan usapan lembut pada punggungnya menoleh ke arah kanan dan menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi, berharap kali ini Kyungsoo mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Masih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Popo, Jongin-ah. Popo. Matanya tidak mau terbuka sejak tadi padahal aku sudah menggoyang-goyangkan kandangnya. Aku juga sudah menusuk-nusuk perutnya sejak tadi, tapi kenapa dia tidak terusik juga? Aku takut Popo mati Jongin-ah," jawab Kyungsoo seraya menahan tangis yang sepertinya bisa meledak sedetik kemudian.

Jongin mengecup kedua pelipis Kyungsoo dan mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan sayang sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil alih kandang kelinci yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo untuk berada di pangkuannya. Dengan menahan rasa jijik pada hewan berbulu tebal tersebut, Jongin menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan telinga kelinci berwarna abu-abu itu. Ia menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik ketika kelinci yang diberi nama Popo oleh kekasihnya itu tak kunjung menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap gangguan yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Jongin-ah, Popo... Popo-nya tidak boleh mati," kata Kyungsoo masih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ssstt... tenang sayang, Popo-mu tidak akan mati, percaya padaku," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memerhatikan Jongin yang masih berusaha keras untuk mengganggu kelinci berbulu abu-abu itu agar terusik. Tatapannya mendadak berubah sendu saat melihat ekspresi geli tergambar jelas di wajah tampan Jongin, apalagi bulu kuduk Jongin yang berdiri pun dapat dilihat dengan jelas olehnya. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat Jongin yang memaksakan diri untuk menyentuh hewan berbulu tebal itu padahal ia tahu jika Jongin sangat jijik dengan hewan tersebut.

"Sudah Jongin-ah, jauhkan tanganmu dari kelinci itu. Biar aku saja," ucapnya seraya berusaha mengambil kandang kelinci tersebut dari pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan khawatirkan aku. Si Popo pasti akan merespon jika disentuh oleh pemuda tampan sepertiku," jawabnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin berusaha bercanda dengannya, nyatanya ia tidak meloloskan tawa dari bibirnya dan tetap menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Nah, berhasil!"

Pekikan Jongin yang terdengar begitu senang sukses mengalihkan tatapan Kyungsoo dari wajah Jongin. Pemuda berwajah manis dengan tubuh mungil itu kembali membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat saat melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan kelinci yang ia beri nama Popo itu.

"Popo!" pekiknya senang dan dengan cepat mengambil kandang kelinci yang ada di pangkuan Jongin kemudian menyejajarkan kandang tersebut dengan wajahnya.

"Popo, astaga. Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kupikir kau sudah mati," ucapnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Kau sedang menjahiliku ya? Berpura-pura mati agar kau bisa disentuh oleh pemuda tampan yang ada di sebelahku, huh?" lanjutnya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali menusuk-nusuk perut kelinci tersebut dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya tertawa ketika otaknya mengingat kepanikan yang sempat melanda dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf Jongin-ah, karena teriakkanku, kau jadi terbangun," kata Kyungsoo setelah dirinya sudah menghentikan tawanya.

Jongin mengulas senyum manis pada bibirnya seraya mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, memang sudah waktunya aku bangun. Lagipula aku sudah tertidur cukup lama kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir dua kelinciku ini akan mati selama di perjalanan Jongin-ah. Aku tidak mau ketika aku bangun nanti dua kelinciku ini benar-benar mati."

Jongin menghela napas pelan kemudian membawa kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang.

"Tidurlah sayang. Aku yang akan menjaga kelinci-kelincimu," ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus-ngelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tapi kau geli dengan kelinci Jongin-ah."

"Aku akan membuang rasa geli itu jauh-jauh untuk orang yang kucintai. Sekarang tidurlah! Aku tahu kau sudah lelah sayang."

Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit untuk menatap wajah tampan Jongin selama beberapa detik kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis di bibir tebal pemuda tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang coklat itu. Sementara Jongin, pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun itu kembali menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dadanya yang bidang kemudian mengambil alih kandang yang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah tempat ke atas pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya ketika indera pendengarannya disuguhkan suara merdu Jongin yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untuknya ditambah usapan penuh sayang yang terjadi pada helaian rambutnya menambah intensitas rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kyungsoo sempat tersenyum sangat lebar sebelum akhirnya senyum itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah polos karena pemuda yang memiliki hobi memasak itu sudah menjemput mimpi indah yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat kekasih menggemaskannya itu sudah berlabuh ke alam mimpinya. Dengan susah payah, pemuda tampan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya dapat menggapai bibir sang kekasih. Setelah bibirnya berhasil menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan lembut memagut bibir yang sudah membuatnya kecanduan itu kemudian menghisapnya sebelum melepas bibir itu dari tautan bibirnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur pada kekasih tercinta.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Kyung. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk meminangmu," gumamnya sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan cerita di atas? Menarik atau tidak? Aku membuat cerita itu berdasarkan pengalamanku ketika membeli kelinci dan nama-nama kelinci di atas pun menggunakan nama kelinciku, Popo dan Kero, hehehe.

Aku tidak tahu cerita di atas berhasil meninggalkan kesan manis atau tidak untuk kalian. Aku hanya mengikuti hati dan otakku saja ketika mengetiknya. Semoga kalian suka ya. Dan well, sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak menulis fanfic baru, setelahnya menulis lagi aku menghadirkan fanfic semacam itu/tunjukatas/ sekali lagi, semoga kalian suka ya ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
